Carved in Stone
Carved in Stone is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the game. It is the second case of Palmwood and also the second case in Vindigo Quarry. Plot As a reward for solving their first murder investigation , the entire team went on a field trip to visit the local Quarry. As the team was preparing themselves to go to the underground mines,a scream was heard. The team rushed to the site only to find a woman's body beaten to death. Chief Holland ordered Dave and the player to investigate the murder. The victim was identified as Nora Ballard, one of the Quarry's field experts. The player and Dave quickly gathered some clues and found the many secrets Nora kept, while also rounding up five suspects: Nelson Cross, Meredith Bell, Dixie Hubbard, Ernesto Perkins and Cassandra Spencer. In the end, the killer was revealed to be Ernesto Perkins, the Quarry's Geologist. When Dave and the player confronted Ernesto, he first tried to deny the accusations but ended up revealing that he, indeed, killed Nora. Ernesto said that he killed Nora as she was ready to report him for stealing the gems gathered in the Quarry. Nora had found out about Ernesto's plan to steal the precious stones from the Quarry and sell them, so she confronted him. Ernesto offered a portion of the profits so Nora wouldn't report him but she declined. Since Ernesto didn't want to be caught, he grabbed one of his gems and murdered Nora. In court, Judge Cook was horrified about the gruesome nature of the crime so she ended up sentencing Ernesto to live in prison with no chance of parole. Upon Ernesto's arrest, Chief Holland asked the player to confront Cassandra about her deals with Lord Underwood and he also told that Nicolas Shaw, the Quarry's Owner called and asked for us to find a replacement for Ernesto, as the Quarry needed a Geologist. The player upon confronting Cassandra, found out that the Quarry and Lord Underwood's company had a partnership deal that implied that all operations done by Underwood Enterprises were payed by the Quarry. Dave and the player decided to discuss this matter with Nicolas, where he told that all operations funded by the Quarry were perfectly legal. After finishing one of the tasks Chief Holland had requested, the team asked Dixie Hubbard if she wanted to become the Quarry's new Geologist where she quicky gave a positive response. In the final moments of the case, the player debriefed with Chief Holland about all progressions about the Underwood situation but were interupted by Madeline saying that an elderly lady was found murdered inside the Quarry's Mines . Summary Victim *'Nora Ballard '(found beaten to death in the Quarry) Murder Weapon *'Diamond' Killer *'Ernesto Perkins' Suspects Profile *The Suspect drives a Jeep. *The Suspect drinks Vodka. *The Suspect works on the Quarry. Profile *The Suspect drives a Jeep. *The Suspect works on the Quarry. Profile *The Suspect drinks Vodka. Profile *The Suspect drives a Jeep. *The Suspect drinks Vodka. *The Suspect works on the Quarry. Profile *The Suspect drives a Jeep. *The Suspect drinks Vodka. *The Suspect works on the Quarry. Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer drives a Jeep. *The killer drinks Vodka. *The killer works on the Quarry. *The killer is 30 or older. *The killer is 5'9'' tall.'' Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Quarry's Center. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Tracks, Victim's Handbag; Victim Identified: Nora Ballard) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's Tablet; New Suspect: Nelson Cross) *Ask Nelson Cross about the murder. (New Scene: Beach Boardwalk *Investigate Geological Command Center. (Clues: Torn Paper, Shredded Book) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Caffeteria Planner; New Suspect: Meredith Bell) *Ask Meredith Bell if she knew the victim. *Examine Shredded Book. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Name Identified; New Suspect: Dixie Hubbard) *Ask Dixie Hubbard if she knew anything about the victim. *Examine Faded Tracks. (Result: Tire Marks) *Analyze Tire Marks. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a Jeep) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Vodka) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Quarry's Caffeteria. (Result: Broken Badge, Locked Computer, Shattered Clipboard) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Bloddy Quarry's Badge) *Analyze Bloody Quarry's Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer works on the Quarry) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Unlocked Computer; New Suspect: Ernesto Perkins) *Talk to Ernesto Perkins about the victim. *Examine Shattered Clipboard. (Result: Quarry's Files) *Analyze Quarry's Files. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Cassandra Spencer) *Talk to Cassandra Spencer about the sponsorship deal with the Quarry. *Investigate White Boards. (Prerequisite: Badge Analyzed; Clues: Trash Can, File Cabinet) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Photo of Dixie and the victim) *Interrogate Dixie Hubbard about the photo. *Examine File Cabinet. (Result: Report) *Ask Meredith about the report the victim wrote. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Teddy Bear, Threatening Letter, Shiny Box) *Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Message to the Victim) *Ask Nelson Cross about the romantic message to the victim. *Examine Threatening Letter. (Result: Threat to the Victim) *Ask Cassandra about threat to the victim. *Examine Shiny Box. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Ernesto Perkins about the box he left to the victim. *Investigate Drills. (Clues: Destroyed Camera, Bloody Diamond) *Examine Destroyed Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'9'' tall)'' *Examine Bloody Diamond. (Result: Tissue Sample) *Analyze Tissue Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes; Murder Weapon: Diamond) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Price of Power (2/6). (No stars) The Price of Power (2/6) *Talk to Cassandra Spencer about her work with Lord Underwood. *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Torn Contract) *Examine Torn Contract. (Result: Quarry's Contract with Underwood Enterprises) *Talk to Nicolas about the contract. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Quarry's Center. (Result: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Crystal Bags) *Analyze Crystal Bags. (06:00:00) *Confront Nicolas with the bags of biological drugs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate White Boards. (Clues: Dixie's Handbag; Prerequisite: Confront Nicolas) *Examine Dixie's Handbag. (Result: Dixie's Curriculum) *Analyze Dixie's Curriculum (09:00:00) *Offer Dixie a job in the Quarry. (Reward: Diamond Necklace) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the saying 'carved in stone' that means a suggestion, plan, rule, etc cannot be changed. Navigation Category:Vindigo Quarry